Follow You Follow Me
| format = 7-inch | recorded = September–October 1977 | studio = | genre = Soft rock | length = * (album version) * (US edit) | label = *Charisma (UK) *Atlantic (US) | writer = *Tony Banks *Phil Collins *Mike Rutherford | producer = *David Hentschel *Genesis | prev_title = A Trick of the Tail | prev_year = 1976 | next_title = Many Too Many | next_year = 1978 | misc = }} "Follow You Follow Me" is a love song written and recorded by English progressive rock band Genesis. It was released in February 1978 as the first single from their ninth studio album, ...And Then There Were Three... (1978). The music was composed by the band, and the lyrics were written by bassist and guitarist Mike Rutherford.Jon Young. "The Genesis Autodiscography". Trouser Press. March 1982 issue At the time of release, "Follow You Follow Me" became the band's most successful single, reaching number 7 on the UK Singles chart, peaking at number 23 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and reaching number 21 on the Adult Contemporary chart.Genesis UK chart history, The Official Charts Company. Retrieved 18 May 2012. The song is included in the 2005 book, Rock Song Index: The 7500 Most Important Songs for the Rock and Roll Era, which states, "the formerly progressive Genesis begins to proceed without impediment toward the Top 10". Background Like much of the rest of the album, the slower, sentimental "Follow You Follow Me" was a departure from most of their previous work as a progressive rock band, featuring a simple melody, romantic lyrics and a verse-chorus structure. Although previous albums contained love ballads, such as Selling England by the Pound's "More Fool Me" and "Your Own Special Way" from Wind & Wuthering (1976), "Follow You Follow Me" was the first worldwide pop success by the group. The band felt that their music was attracting mainly male audiences, so this song was written specifically to redress the balance.Genesis: A Biography, by Dave Bowler and Bryan Dray Composition The song started from a chord sequence by guitarist Mike Rutherford, who also claimed he wrote the lyrics in about ten minutes. At the time, the band usually wrote songs individually. Keyboardist Tony Banks was quoted: It was our only truly group-written number. Mike played the riff, then I started playing a chord sequence and melody line on it, which Phil then centralized around. It worked so well as a very simple thing; it was enough as it stood. I'd just written a simple love lyric for "Many Too Many", and I think Mike was keen to try the same thing. Maybe "Follow You Follow Me" was almost too banal, but I got used to it. I think we find it much easier to write long stories than simple love songs. Drummer and vocalist Collins described it as "a great rhythm track" but claimed it "was not intended to be a hit single". Music video The music video for the song was a mimed live performance of the band. It later appeared on their DVD The Video Show (2004). In the video Tony Banks is wearing a Vancouver Canucks hockey team sweater. Live performances The song was played live during the …And Then There Were Three…,And Then There Were Three Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org. Retrieved on 2 December 2011. Duke,Duke Tour Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org. Retrieved on 2 December 2011. Three Sides Live Encore tour,Three Sides Live Encore Tour Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org. Retrieved on 2 December 2011. Genesis,Mama Tour Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org. Retrieved on 2 December 2011. Invisible Touch (1986 set only),Invisible Tour Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org (6 November 1989). Retrieved on 2 December 2011. The Way We Walk,The Way We Walk Tour Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org. Retrieved on 2 December 2011. Calling All Stations (with Ray Wilson on vocals),Calling All Stations Tour Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org (6 December 1997). Retrieved on 2 December 2011. and Turn It On Again tours.Turn it on again Tour Songs & Dates. Genesis-movement.org. Retrieved on 2 December 2011. For The Way We Walk, this song was played as part of a medley of old Genesis songs called the Old Medley, thus the song was not always played in its entirety during The Way We Walk tour. During the Turn It On Again Tour, Phil Collins performed on the drums as well as the vocals (making it one of very few songs in which he performs both simultaneously), while animated line art of a selection of the band's album art played in the background video screens. The first and last scenes in the animated sequence show the "father" character from the We Can't Dance album cover, raising his hand. A bright white spotlight (on Collins) lights up at the beginning of the song, and turns itself off at the end.When in Rome 2007 DVD. Personnel *Phil Collins – vocals, drums, percussion *Tony Banks – keyboards *Mike Rutherford – guitar, bass guitar References External links * Category:1978 singles Category:Genesis (band) songs Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Songs written by Tony Banks (musician) Category:Songs written by Mike Rutherford Category:1978 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Virgin Records singles Category:Charisma Records singles